KHILEY KHILEY CHEHRON SE AAJ GHAR HAI MERA GUL E GULZAAR
by shzk
Summary: a birthday gift for Srija... TUM JIYO HAZARON SAAL... HAAR SAAL KE DIN HON PACHAS HAZAR (50,000) i pray to God ...that she live long life... with good health and wealth.. may GOD full fill her all wishes...


**Hello friends this Os is a gift to Srija … on her birthday….**

**Please read and review**..

There is a house in a city, outside which there is a big garden in which different types of flowers are planted like jasmine lily and many others. There are at least 15 types of roses also planted. And it is the evidence of some ones craziness about roses. There is a small space in one corner in which different types of vegetables and fruits are cultivated in which lady finger is a specialty because it is the most favorite item of one of the resident of this house. In another corner of this garden there is a shooting range in which different types of guns are present and other shooting related stuff. At some distance from the shooting range there are different types of swings like sea saw , slides and marry go round , although no one from the residents is in the age of this but still these items are there because it is the part of sweet memories witnessed by this house.

After this big and beautiful garden finally there is a main door. One name plate on the wall just beside the door on which_** ABHISHA MENSSION **_is written in bold letters.

Lets peep in the house.

There is a big hall. On its walls there are many pictures of this family of six people and their _adopted family_. Many paintings are hanging on the walls,in which some are made by the members of this family. in one side of the hall there is a big room in which different types of exercise machines are present, actually it looks like a gym after all Two people are very conscious about the issues regarding to their fitness. Today there is an extra movement in the house, because this is a very special day for all specially for the parents as their children are coming back after completing their studies and training.

One man who is in his late fifties entered in the house holding a large board in his hands and two bags which are full with some sort of stuff and about to fall from his hands but he quickly placed them on sofa. He was breathing heavily after this hard work as it is a summer season.

After some time another man of nearly the same age came out from the gym area and started laughing after seeing the condition of the first man.

First man open his eyes and after seeing that man laughing on him he throw the angriest glance towards him and the second one immediately stopped and lowered his head.

First man said in angry tone: abbey hans kiun raha hai tu… apna itna bara moo khol kar…

2nd man again started laughing and said: boss …. Apni haalat dekho….. aisa lag raha hai…kisi bahut hi barey mission se aa rahey ho….tumhari haalat agar koi dekh le ga na to,,, wo ye maaney ga hi nahi.. ke ye insaan … jald hi CID ka ACP banney wala hai….

Abhijeet : han or tuje to jese dekh ke maan lega na… ke tu wohi Senior Inspector Daya hai jis ke naam se mujrim kannptey hain…..

Daya trying to change the topic: wese boss tum kia karney gaye they or ye kia itna saara saamaan utha kar laye ho…?

Abhijeet : me ye Canvas or painting ka kuch saamaan lene gaya tha… after all aaj meri beti aa rahi hai… apni MBBS or Forensic ki degree lekar… my sweet _Chinni(_Sirija its u…_)_ _**Dr Tasha**_…wah … kitna acha lag raha hai na meri beti ke naam ke sath doctor ka word jura hua …

Daya smiled and then said: to is mein kon si bari baat hai…. mera bestie bhi to aa raha hai aaj apni CIDki training complete kar ke…. _**Inspector Abhimaniyu**_

(Abhimaniyu is Abhijeet son and Tasha is Daya 's daughter and they both are returning to home on the same day after completing their trainings..)

Abhijeet : acha ab bas kar… or ye bata ke tu andar kar kia raha tha…

Daya : off course boss machines ko recheck kar raha tha…k kahin koi problem to nahi,,. You know …

Abhijeet : han bas bas ….pata hai… muje … wo sahib to aatey hi(then like Abhi) _chachu me ne ye wala gym join kia…. Chachu muje ye wali machine bohat achi lagi… us machine ka naya model aaya hai market mein…. _or chachu sahib foren chal parein ge…. Lene ke liye or…

Daya cut him with : lene jaaein ge nahi… la chukey hain…..Treadmill ka jo model us ne bataya tha

Abhijeet (surprisingly): kia….. le bhi aye….. itni jaldi….(then remembering something): ahan… acha….. jab kal mene tujh se kaha…. Chal market chaltey hain… muje Tasha ke liye kuch cheezain leni hai to mana kar diya…. Ke khabri se milne jana hai….to ye tha tera khabri jis ne tuje information ki jagah treadmill pakra diya…

Daya defend himself as:to or kia karta tum ne to mana hi kar dena tha ke… kia zarurat hai….

Abhijeet : han to…abhi pichley mahiney hi to us ke liye aik bike kharidi hai tum ne…or ab ye…

Daya said after sitting near to Abhijeet : khud ko dekha hai…. wo madam jab se gai hain… roz koi na koi cheez batati hain phone per apne boss ko(Tasha call Abhijeet as Boss like her father) .or boss ka bas nah iota ke pura market hi utha ke le aaein….har thorey dino baad aik naya canvas board… me to soch raha hun pata nahi MBBS ki seat kiun waste ki …. Professional painter hi ban jati…

Abhijeet : han me bhi yehi soch raha hun… ke aik CID officer ki post bhi waste hi ho gai… gym instructor hi ban jata koi….

Daya : Boss dekho tum…

But he was cut by a voice which came from kitchen door.

Voice: aap dono kab barey honge… dono aik aik bacchey ke baap hain… lekin abhi tak bacchon ki tarha lartey hain.

Daya : dekho na Tarika … ye mujh se ulajh raha hai mere bestie ko le kar… ab mene us ke liye Tredmill liya to ye mujhe daantey jar aha hai…

Tarika said after looking towards her husband: wese Daya ,.. wo kuch ghalat to nai keh raey… tum har dafa us ke liye kuch na kuch laatey rehtey ho….

Daya patted his own head and said: oho… me bhi kis se favor mang raha hun…in dono ko to bas in ki ladli ke alawa koi nazar hi nai aata…

Abhijeet with fake anger: khabardar jo tum ne… meri beti ko kuch kaha… arey me us ke liye zra si cheezain kia le aaya… yahan to logon ko aag lagne lagi.

"Zara si cheezain''…. (some one from behind speaks)

They all turned towards the voice and saw a woman standing holding some clothes in her hands.

Daya feel relaxed after seeing her. He said : shukar hai tum aa gaeein Shreya …. Warna yahan to sab mere or mere bestie ke peeche hi parey hain….

Shreya sit beside him and said: ye aap ko zara si cheezain lagti hain bhaiya…. Jab se us ki seat confirm hui hai.. tab se aap roz kuch na kuch utha kar le aatey hain… abhi do din pehley paint brushes ka pura set laye they ….phir wo I-pod …phir wo….

But she was cut by Tarika: acha acha… bas karo ab…pehley ye dono kam they kia jo…ab hum bhi shuru ho jaaein chalo kitchen mein chaltey hain…

Shreya : han jiji…. Bas me ye kapre Abhi ki cupboard mein rakh aaun… phir aati hun…

Tarika: acha theek hai.

And they both went.

Few hours later

After lunch they decided to take some rest as their children are coming at 9 pm. So lot of time is there for other preparations.

_**In Abhirika room**_

Tarika entered in room and saw Abhijeet standing near window and thinking some thing. She placed her hand on his shoulder and said: beetey dino ke barey mein soch rahe hain.?

Abhijeet turned and hold her hands. then said: han Tarika… dekho na abhi kal ki si baat lagti hai ke me ne tumhe propose kiya tha…. Or tumhe yakeen hi nai aa raha tha ke me finally ye kar raha hun.

**Flashback**

_Shreya's matter was resolved. Daya confessed his love in front of all. Then Shreya's mother asked them about the marriage date, which Daya answered as: me abhi shadi ke liye taiyyar nahi hun.._

_All shocked on his answer…_

_Abhijeet after some time: Daya ye tu kia keh raha hai haan… kahan to tu itna pareshan tha… is sab ko lekar or ab…_

_Daya in angry tone: ye sab tumhari wajah se ho raha hai…_

_Abhijeet : haain.. meri wajah se…. me to…_

_ACP sir cut him as: Daya wo sab purani baatein thin… bhool jao un sab ko…_

_Daya : sir kese bhool jaaun me… kese bhool jaaun sab kuch(then looking towards Abhijeet who was standing with down head) ke is ne meri dost ko pichley 6 saalon se latkaa kar rakha hai….janab us se pyar kartey hain … bas kehne se dartey hain… or muje bar bar kehtey hain ke…usey apney dil ki baat bol do…._

_ACP sir: turned towards Abhijeet : wese keh to ye theek hi raha hai.._

_Abhijeet spoke in embracement: sir … ab me kia kahun…_

_Shreya (after signaling some thing to Daya through eyes): han wohi to…. Hamein milaaney ke liye plans banatey hain or khud…._

_Abhijeet nodding his head helplessly and said: lo aik ye janab kam they… jo ab tum bhi aa gaeein…_

_Daya cut him: bas to ho gaya faisla…. Agar aaj hi tum ne Tarika ko propose nahi kia to me Shreya ko bhi nahi karun ga…_

_Shreya's mother was shocked at this but shreya told her that every thing is ok… then she said: sir me bhi aap ke sath hun… akhir Tarika meri bhi dost hai…_

_Daya tried to say something but before that Abhijeet stormed out from beauru … Dareya said together: in ki to nikal pari… lagta hai kam ho gaya…(then Daya called someone and tell some thing)_

_And then all rushed towards the lab to witness the live adventure (ya …Adventure because the senior forensic doctor was also there)._

_On the other side when Abhijeet was about to enter in the lab he heard a voice: dekho Tarika ab bas bohut hua…agar us ne tumhe propose nahi kia na… to me usi larke se tumhari shadi karwa dun ga jis ko mene pasand kiya hai.. had ho gai… itne time se tum wait kar rahi ho…(before he spoke further Abhijeet entered and said)_

_Abhijeet : kis ki shadi ho rahi hai…?_

_Salunkhe answered while doing his work:: Tarika ki… tum zaroor aana…_

_Abhijeet : kia… ye nahi ho sakta….. aap mere sath aisa kese kar saktey hain…(then turned towards Tarika): tum hi kuch bol do… or tum mere sath…._

_Tarika: me ne kia kiya…. Or tumhe itna bura kiun lag raha hai…_

_Abhijeet gave her an unbelievable look and said: muje bura is liye lag raha hai…kiun ke…_

_Tarika: kiun k…_

_Some low voices from door as c'mon sir… u can do it, boss ab keh bhi do…. Sir please tell her…_

_Abhijeet: kiun ke me tum se pyar karta hun or shadi karna chahta hun…as he said that he heard a loud sound from lab's door: yahoooo…_

_the whole team entered in the lab .. they congratulated each other and then Daya also proposes Shreya and their marriage was fixed._

**Present**

Tarika started laughing after remembering that day.. Abhijeet looked at him surprisingly

Tarika: tumhari shakal dekhne layak thi us time….

Abhijeet : sach mein … me us din bahut dar gaya tha…

Tarika smiled and said: aik baat bataun… bura to nahi mano ge…

Abhijeet : nahi ..batao…kia hai…?

Tarika (after suppressing her laughter): us din na… jab tum beauru se lab ke liye nikley to Daya ne Salunkhe sir ko call kar ke bata diya….or phir..

Abhijeet looked at her shockingly and said: phir… ye plan kis ka tha….

Tarika : guess karo….

Abhijeet: Daya ya Salukhe sahib ka…

Tarika: nahi…

Abhijeet : phir?

Tarika : mera….

Abhijeet mouth fell open and forget to close after hearing this.

Tarika started laughing seeing his condition….aftr some time controlled her laugh and said: ab aisey kia daikh rae ho….tum ne jo muje itne saal tang kiye rakha….

Abhijeet in shock: kia me ne tumhe tang kiye rakha… (then he realized that fight will going to start between them so he changed the topic)

Abhijeet :wese aaj kitni khushi ho rai hai na…. hamarey bachey ghar aa rae hain….

Tarika in dreamy tone: han… dekho to time kitni jaldi guzar gaya abhi to ye log choty chotey hi to they or ab dekho…

Abhijeet : thanks Tarika…. Muje itna pyara beta den eke liye…

Tarika: thanks to you ke tum ne muje itna pyar karne wala pati diya…or aik chota sa pyara sa pariwar bhi…

Abhijeet moved towards bed with her and said: tum araam karo… me zra … aata hun….

And he moved out from room.

_**In Dareya's Room**_

Shreya entered in room and saw Daya sleeping by attaching his head with bed. She came near him and saw that he is smiling. She smiled too…

Suddenly Daya opened his eyes and said: kia hua Tasha ki maa… kiun muskura rahi ho…(kaity … ye me ne tumhari line copy ki hai…hope u don't mind)

Shreya while sitting in front of him: kiun….. aap bhi to… akele akele smile kar rahey they…

Daya : me to apni beti ke barey mein soch kar muskura raha tha…

Shreya : or me us ke papa ko dekh kar…

They both smiled.

Daya while sitting properly: Me kabhi kabhi sochta hun Shreya … ke me ne koi to acha kaam zaroor kiya hai… jis ke result mein… muje tum milin… warna me to tumhe takreeban kho hi chukka tha…(Shreya hold his hands tightly)

They remember

_Shreya's marriage date was fixed… nobody was happy.. including Shreya …they all were trying to pretend themselves happy. Every thing was fixed but still they feel that any miracle will happen._

_Two days before marriage Purvi went to Shreya 's house. He gone upstairs towards Shreya room… on the way she heard some voices from one of the rooms. She listened that Siddharth was talking to some one on phone that she should not tell to any one about their relation… he will give him huge amount soon …. And postpone the drug deal for some time…. _

_And many other things like that._

_She taped his voice in her cell phone and then tell all the matter to Shreya and her parents and to CID team also as this was an official crime because the drugs are also involved in that. CID arrested Siddharth and case was solved. After that Daya proposed Shreya and their marriage …_

**Present**

Daya snapped out from his thoughts when Shreya pressed his hand lightly.

Shreya : sab bhool jaiye… or aaney wali khushiyon ko welcome kijiye. .. aaj humarey bacchey aa rahey hain wapis.. ..kitni ronaq ho jaye gi un ke aaney se….

Daya : sach kaha tum ne…. pata hai muje aaj itna garv mehsoos ho raha hai apni beti per ke me itni intelligent beti ka baap hun… kabhi kabhi me dar jata tha… ke… pata nahi… me usey wo sab de paaun ga ya nahi.. jo wo deserve karti hai….lekin tumhari or Abhijeet Tarika ki support ki wajah se ye sab possible hua…

Shreya while lying on bed: acha ab ye sab yaad karna chorain… thora rest kar lain… phir to rest ka moqa kam hi mila karey ga…

Daya smiled and said: tum rest karo… me aata hun thori dair mein…

Shreya : theek hai…(and she closed her eyes)

Daya went out. And came in lawn where he saw Abhijeet sitting with album in his hand. He goes near him and sit on another chair present there.

Daya : kia kar rahey ho…

Abhijeet said while putting the album on the table: kuch nahi yar …. Purani pictures daikh raha tha…

Daya : chalo …dono mil ke dekhtey hain…

And he opens the album.

First two pictures are of their marriage.

They remember how much they excited about this. They are very happy that day… as their wish of marrying together finally come true..

They smiled and Abhijeet turned the page.

Next picture is of Abhimaniyu's birth.

Daya smiled and said: yaad hai boss…jab Abhi aaney wala tha…to hum kitney excited they…

Abhijeet : sab se zada tu excited tha… ke me usey darwazey torna sikhaun ga…. Boxing karna sikhaaun ga… body building or pata nahi kia kia…?

Daya : han …or dekho to wo to shuru se hi mera bestie tha… sab se pehle mere pass to aaya tha….

_At that time when Abhimaniyu was born_,_ Abhijeet was on mission… so after his birth he first felt the warmth of his chachu's arms….and become his friend from very first day…and their relation grew more and more stronger day by day… and now he is known as carbon copy of Daya …_

Next picture is of Tasha's birth.

_Duo went to the beauru and Tarika stayed witth Shreya ….. as she needs proper care.._

_Both are working in beauru… when Abhijeet phone rang… It was tarika… who told him in shaking voice that she is taking Shreya to the hospital…Without any further convo…Abhijeet cut the call and rushed towards the hospital. When they reached there … doctor informed them that they could save one life the mother or the child… but there are very less chances of survival of both…and they have to choose… Daya 's face become pale after listening this… he was no understanding any thing… not uttering a single word. Then Abhijeet took a decision and tell them to try for both… but most for the mother. He signed the form on the behalf of child's father. He felt some feeling that this child is special for him. he send Tarika back to home as Abhimaniyu was very small only 4 years old._

_They are praying and praying…and after some time the nurse came out and handed over the little creature to Abhijeet and informed him that the mother is also out of danger._

_Later they named the little girl as Tasha… the name was chosen by Abhijeet. _

Daya turned his gaze from picture and looked towards Abhijeet wo was still looking at the picture with moist eyes.

Daya(after removing the tears of his own): boss ye naam tum ne is liye rakha thaa na… ke Tasha aik bar phir se hamarey pass wapis aa jaye… me bhi usey bohat miss karta hun… tum kartey ho kia..?

Abhijeet : nahi…bilkul nahi…

Daya surprisingly: kia…

Abhijeet : yyad to unhe kiya jata hai na jin ko hum bhool jaaein… or us ko to me kabhi bhoola hi nahi…or wese bhi wo hum se door kahan gai hai… hmarey saamney hi to hai….

Saying this he turned a next picture in which Daya doing his work out on treadmill and Abhi is also standing with him…

Daya said while laughing: boss us din muje bahut dar laga tha… ke kahin Abhi.. gir na jaye us ke dil mein khauf na aa jaaye un cheezon ko lekar… par pata hai us ne mujh se kia kaha…. Us ne kaha ke chachu… is se zada tez running to me school mein karta hun…. Or pata hai… us ne bina support ke purey 15 minutes treadmill chalai…

Abhijeet smiled and turned the next picture and his smile grew wider when he saw that pic.

In this pic a 14 year old girl was planting lady fingers in the garden as it is the most favorite vegetable of her the very next picture same girl was in the kitchen with same vegetable and cooking for the same person.

Daya smiled and said: pata hai… is larki ne hum mein se kisi ko bhi.. hath tak nahi laganey diya tha, ke tum hi taste karo sab se pehle…thori dair ke liye apne room mein gai to bowl sath hi le gai…k hum mein se koi khan a le…

Abhijeet smiled affectionately and Daya turned the next picture. This is the picture of different paintings made by Tasha..

They remember.

_one day they both returned home and felt the environment quite and gloomy… so they asks their wives._

_Shreya did not answer dut Tarika spoke after throwing the angry glance towards her._

_Abhijeet …tumhe pata hai… aaj is ne kia kiya… is ne aaj Tasha ko thappar mara…_

_Abhijeet's heart pinched after listening this…. But he managed to say: kia….. per kiun…_

_Shreya : kiun ke us ne Abhi ki favorite shirt pe water colors gira kar usey kharab kar diya tha…_

_Abhijeet angrily: to tum usey maro gi kia…. Itni choti bacchi hai…. wo sirf 4 saal ki hai… or tum …huh…(then turned towards Tarika): kahan hai wo…? _

_Tarika in gloomy voice: apne room mein hai bechari…_

_Abhijeet went towards kids room, and saw the girl was sitting in the bed and holding her pillow tightly with her hands on knees and hiding her face. He came near her and placed his hand on her head. She immediately looked up and hugged him as tightly as she cans and started crying._

_Abhijeet cressed her hair for some time and said: kia hua… meri Chinni ko… haan….? Kis ne sataya meri beti ko…../_

_Tasha still hugging him and said: mumma ne….. muje mala….itni zor se mala….(and she started crying again)._

_Abhijeet's eyes were also teary but he manage to say: kiun… aap ne kuch kiya tha kia..? _

_Tasha still sobbing: mene ,… na baiya …ki shirt pe painting kit hi…_

_Abhijeet: to meri chinni ko … painting pasand hai…han… chalo… me na tumhe kal aik book la ke dun ga… tum us pe painting karna…ok..?_

_Tasha separated from him and said: boss ….. aap sach mein muje book l kar do ge…..yeeeeea…._

_Abhijeet nodded and she got down from bed and ran outside and yelled towards others._

_Tasha said while jumping: mumma papa…. Baiya…. Bari maa…. Aap sab ko pata hai….. boss na…. muje painting wali book la kar dein ge…._

_Abhijeet smiled as he saw his Chinni.. happy again._

**Present**

They both smiled remembering that day.

Daya : or phir tum ne us ke liye ye cheezain lana shuru kar deein. Or wo din yaad hai…jab us ne… tumhari birthday per gift karne ke liye tumhara hi portrait banaya tha….

Abhijeet with false anger: or tum logon ne usey ye keh kar rula diya tha… ke me aaj ghar nahi aaun ga….

Daya : or phir tum ne kafi din tak hum se baat nahi kit hi…

Abhijeet : to tum meri beti ko rulao ge to kia me tmhey galey lagaun ga…

Daya lowered his head.

They turned the next picture.

These are the two pictures, one is of them with their kids and second one is with whole CID FAMILY.

Daya : hamarey isi pariwar ne to hamey pura kiya hai…. in ki support ke bina to hum shayad sab kuch …kia kuch bhi nahi kar patey…

Abhijeet : sahi kaha yar hamara pariwar hi to humarey jiney ki wajah hai….saarey rishtey humein inhi se to miley hain… aaj hum sab sath nahi hain…. Koi kahin to koi kahin…. Lekin hamara pyar aaj bhi waisa hi hai… or Dua hai ke aisa hi rahey hamesha.

Daya said after closing the album: chalo boss… ab thora aaram kar lete hain… nahi to… phir hamey tumhari doctor beti se ye sunney ko miley ga (then like Tasha)

"Papa\Boss….. aap dono kitne week lag rahey ho…. Aaj se aap logon ka hotel se khana band,,… diet karo ge dono…"

Abhijeet did a counter attack: or wo tumhara … CID officer kam Gym instructor … wo to hamein usi waqt se excersise shuru karwa de ga….

They both laughed at this… and moved inside their home… ya now they can call this house as home because to souls which are the cause of changing this lifeless building into a place full of life are arriving after some hours with contended smiles on their lips.

**The end**

**So guys please review positive negative but review….**

**Sirija …once again HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U,,…**

**Bye tc**

**shzk(zehra**)


End file.
